Quand les folles rencotrent le roi des singes
by angeyumi
Summary: Chapitre 5 en ligne! cette fois c aps Gojyo ki s'en prend plein al figure ms cette pauvre Reï! Les autres vont ils l'aider ou pas? résumé tjs aussi pouris! Ms venez kand mêm jeter un coup d'oeil!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Bon, voilà ma première fic sur Saiyuki, je suis plutôt habitué à écrire dans la section Gundam Wing !

Angel r : Allez va y racontes nous ta vie !

Auteur : (la grillant) Je fais ce ke je veux !

Genre : Humou/action/conneries en tout genre !

Couple : J'ai pas envi de vous le dire ! Mais désolé pour les yaoistes, c Hétéro !

Disclamer : Les persos m'appartiennent….si..si….je vous assure, j'ai eu les droits d'auteur mais pourquoi vous me croyez pas ?

Ange y : Parce ke tu mens !

Auteur : Bon, ils sont pô à moi ! Sauf Yumie et Reï et les autres persos sortant de mon imagination !

Allez je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux folles !

Quand les folles rencontrent le roi des singes !

_**Chapitre 1 : Fardeau ou aide précieuse ?**_

Le quatuor avançait toujours vers l'Ouest, sortant d'un combat contre Kogaiji et sa bande.   
Goku : J'ai faim ! G : T'as tout le temps faim ! Goku : Ouai mais là, j'ai plus faim que d'habitude ! G : T'as cas penser à autre chose ! Goku : Mais je peux pas ! G : T'es qu'un ventre sale petit macaque ! Goku : (énervé) Sale Kappa pervers ! S : (pointant son arme sur eux) Fermez là !   
Une lumière blanche apparut devant eux. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque, ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait les attendre derrière cette épaisse fumée. La fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître Kanzenon suivit de deux jeunes filles brunes d'environ 16 ans. _(Angel r : et voilà, elle va nous rappliquer à l'histoire alors k'on a rien demandé !)_ La première avait les yeux marrons, des touches de rouges dans ses cheveux raides, longs, un pendentif représentant un dragon entourant une épée avec un œil rouge, autour de son coup, portant une jupe rouge arrivant au-dessus des genoux, une chemise noir, décolletée, à manche courte, entrouverte un peu en dessous de sa poitrine, des bottes montantes jusqu'à mi-mollet. La seconde avait les cheveux bouclées, arrivant au-dessus des épaules, les yeux bleus/verts, le même collier mais l'œil du dragon de couleur bleu, portant un pantalon noir avec une jupe noir arrivant à mi-cuisse, un mini haut blanc, décolleté, une longue veste bleu clair à manche courte, descendant aux genoux, ouverte, des bottes noires, montantes jusqu'à ses chevilles. _(Angel r : K'elle créativité pour les vêtements, ils ressemblent à ceux des autres fics ! Auteur : Je serais toi, j'éviterais de me critiquer au début de la fic !) _

Kan : (les voyant en position d'attaque) J'interromps quelque chose ?

Ha : Non, nous croyons que vous étiez des monstres !

Kan : J'ai une seconde mission à vous confier qui est en rapport avec la première ! (montrant celle en jupe) Voici Reï ! (montrant celles en pantalon) Yumie ! Elles sont les princesses Éléments et je suis sûr qu'elles vous seront très utile ! (avec un sourire sadique) Ces deux jeunes filles sont désormais sous votre protection !

Y : (s'énervant) Vous n'avez pas le droit ! On peut s'en tirer toute seule !

Kan : Vous vouliez changer d'air, avoir de l'action, bah vous êtes servi !

Y : (fusillant Reï du regard) T'aurais pas pu te la fermer !

R : (prenant l'air innocente) Mais j'ai rien fait ! Bon, ca a du m'échapper sans que je le veuille !

Y : Pourquoi une protection ?

Kan : Si celui qui veut ressusciter Gyumao, le « Démon taureau », pourrait avoir besoin de vos pouvoirs et puis vous ne vous êtes jamais battu contre des yokais !

R : (riant) Eux ? Nous protéger, c'est une blague ! C'est comme si tu me disais que Yumie était intelligente ! _(Ange y : J'éviterai de parler à ta place !)_

Y : Je te permes pas !

R : (l'ignorant) C'est une belle bande d'enfoirée ! (une balle effleura sa joue) S : La prochaine fois, je ne te louperai pas ! Kan : Je vous ai demandé de les protéger, pas de me les abîmer ! Bon, je vous laisse ! (elle disparut) R : (criant) Si y a des morts, je ne serais pas responsable de mes actes ! _(Ange y : Non, tu finiras à l'asile ! Déclaré médicalement non responsable de ses actes pour cause de folie!)_

H : Salut, moi c'est Hakkaï !

G : (se rapprochant des filles) Moi, c'est Gojyo ! On peut faire plus ample connaissance si ca vous tente ! (un couteau lui coupa quelques mèches de cheveux avant de finir sa course devant Sanzo)

R : (avec un sourire sadique, le provoquant et un deuxième couteau à la main) Essayes pour voir ! _(Ange y : Vite, apportez-lui la camisole !)_

Goku : J'suis Goku et là c'est Sanzo notre chef !

Y : Bon, ravi de vous avoir rencontré mais je me tire ! (Une balle lui frôla le bras)

S : (pointant son arme sur elle) Avances d'un pas et tu ne seras pas prête à remarcher de si tôt ! _(Ange y : Je vais y laisser la vie ! C une bande de taré ! Angel r : C maintenant ke tu t'en rend compte ! Rien k'à leur tronche, ca se voit !)_

Y : (revenant sur ses pas) C'est de la rétention ! _(Angel r : Houa ! Quel vocabulaire recherché !T'as mit combien de jour pour trouver ce mot ?) _

S : (l'ignorant) On a perdu assez de temps comme ca ! On se remet en route !

Gojyo : C'est un stressé de la vie celui là !

Le dragon blanc se transforma en jeep et notre héros se remirent en route. Hakkai au volant, Sanzo à côté, Gojyo, Goku, Reï et Yumie derrière.

G : (poussant Goku) Pousses toi, tu prends trop de place, con de singe !

Goku : C'est pas à moi de faire un régime, petit Kappa obsédé ! _(Angel r : Vous disputez pas, on vire Yumie de la voiture et là vous verrez toute la place ki reste !)_

S : Fermez là tous les deux, à moins que vous préfèreriez courir derrière la voiture !_ (Ange y : Bah ca ne leur feras pas de mal !)_

Ils finirent leur journée dans un hôtel pourrit. Ils purent avoir chacun une chambre. Goku passa deux heures à manger.

H : Goku, vas-y doucement, tu vas t'étouffer !

R : Il a un gouffre à la place du ventre !

G : (allumant une cigarette) ce baka passe sa vie à manger ! (Yumie lui enleva la cigarette) Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Si t'en voulais une t'avais qu'à demander !

R : (sur un ton sarcastique) Cette pauvre fille ne supporte pas la fumée ! Elle en est allergique ! _(Angel r : Si ca pouvait la faire crever !)_

Y : J'vais me coucher !

Alors que tout le monde dormait tranquillement, une ombre se faufila hors de sa chambre, traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, descendit lentement les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de l'hôtel, sortit mais une arme se retrouva pointée sur son dos.

S : (sur un ton froid) Où comptes-tu aller comme ca ?

Y : (surprise et cherchant une excuse) Euh……….. j'avais besoin de prendre l'air pour……………….euh……..pour enlever toute la fumée de tout à l'heure ! _(Angel r : cette fille est pathétique !)_

S : Prend moi pour un con ! _(Angel r : Si tu veux pas que Sanzo t'explose arrêtes de le prendre pour un con !)_

Y : (chuchotant) C'est ce que tu es !

S : La prochaine fois, tu partageras ma chambre comme ca je suis sûr qu'au beau milieu de le nuit, t'essayeras pas de te tirer !

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route. Yumie traînait des pieds et Reï la rejoignit.

R : (sur un ton moqueur) Alors t'as foiré ta tentative de fuite !

Y : C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler !

R : Je vois pas ce qui te pose problème, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser en massacrant quelque yokais ! C'est mieux que de rester à rien faire !

G : Bon, les filles vous accélérez !

Une dizaine de Yokais leurs barrèrent la route, les empêchant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Alors sous la surprise général des trois Yokais et de Sanzo, elles les massacrèrent rapidement. Reï en utilisant le feu et Yumie l'eau.

Les Yokais se transformèrent en poussière.

R : Ca défoule de casser le figure à ces cons de yokais !

G : Jolie performance !

R : Bah où est Youyou ?

Goku : Elle s'est encore tirée !

S : Si je l'attrape, je lui fou une balle dans la jambe ! _(Ange y : Merci pour l'accueil !)_

Y : (débarquant en courant à ce moment là) C'était que l'entrée, le plat principale arrive !

Une armée de Yokais débarqua mais ils furent bien vite mit à terre. Reï s'amusait comme une folle ainsi Gojyo et Goku.

Goku : Tout ca m'a donné faim !

G : Tu peux pas dire autre chose pour changer ?

Goku : Sanzo, j'ai faim !

S : (le frappant avec son harisen, sorte d'éventail) La ferme !

R : Je m'éclates bien avec vous ! Alors Yumie, tu veux toujours te barrer ?

Y : De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix !

Comme la nuit tombait, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge. Reï et Gojyo se foutaient des yokais, Goku mangeait _(Angel r : Pour changer !)_.

G : (avec un sourire pervers) Alors comme ca tu dors avec Sanzo, Yumie !

R : Ca commence à devenir chaud !

H : Vous pouvez la laisser tranquille vous deux ! (se tournant vers la jeune fille) tu ne manges pas ?

Y : J'ai pas faim ! _(Angel r : Elle est malade ? C pas Yumie ? Yumie ne pas manger c la fin du monde, c comme si Goku ne disais plus j'ai faim !)_

Goku : J'peux prendre ton repas ?

A peine elle lui donna la réponse qu'il se jeta sur l'assiette. Yumie sortit faire un tour.

R : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

G : Pourquoi tu nous poses la question c'est ta copine, pas la notre !

H : Si vous arrêtiez de l'embêter, elle serait pas partie !

R : (prenant un air innocent) Mais on n'a rien fait ! **Auteur : Alors vous en pensez koi ?**

**Ange y : Bien pathétique pour une première partie !**

Angel r : Nul comme d'hab ! En plus tu nous exploites pour obtenir ce résultat !

**Auteur : Laissez moi une petite reviews please pour me dire ce ke vous en pensez en bien ou en mal !**

**Angel r : N'en laissez pas pour qu'elle n'écrive pas la suite et qu'elle nous exploite plus !**


	2. Dur, dur, d'être une femme!

**Auteur : Merci d'avoir lu le 1er chapitre ! Voilà la suite ! Dis moi ce ke vous en pensez !**

**Hachikô : Merci pour le conseil ! J'espère ke la suite sera mieux !**

**Kimi : Bref mais direct ! Thank you d'avoir lu la fic ! **

**Angel reï : Ouai c pour les bô zieux de Sanzo et alors ! Non, j'fais pas des infidélités à Hee-chan ! Amuses toi bien avec le chap 2 !**

_**Joyeux noël à tous ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Dur, dur d'être des filles !**_

La jeep roulait déjà depuis plusieurs heure dans le désert et pas un seul village à l'horizon. L'ambiance était calme surtout après que Sanzo est tiré plusieurs balles sur le singe et le Kappa. Ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée et Goku commençait à péter un câble. Alors que la nuit tombé, ils arrivèrent enfin à un temple sacré. Un moine, entendant leur arrivé, sortit.

Moine : Que voulez-vous ?

Goku : j'ai la dalle !

S : La ferme !

H : Nous voudrions l'hospitalité pour la nuit !

Moine : Nous ne pouvons pas………..(regardant Sanzo) vous êtes le bonze Genjyo Sanzo ! Excusez-nous ! Nous vous ouvrons tout de suite !

G : Tu vois, tu sers à quelque chose !

Il reçut un coup de harisen. Ils entrèrent dans le temple et suivirent le moine jusqu'à une salle où le chef de ces moines bouddhistes se trouvait.

Chef : Bonjour, nous sommes honoré de votre présence, Bonze Sanzo !

S : Merci ! Nous voudrions passer la nuit ici !

Chef : Bien sûr mais comme vous le savez c'est un temple sacré et les femmes ainsi que les incroyant ne sont pas admis !

S : (montrant les trois yokais) Ce sont mes serviteurs !

G : Je vais le buter !

H : (le retenant) calmes toi !

Chef : Mais les femmes ne peuvent pas entrer même si elles sont sous vos ordres !

R : (s'énervant) Sous ses ordres, non mais vous voulez rire ! Ils sont là pour nous protéger même si ils sont pas très doués !

G : Répètes un peu ca !

H : Gojyo, ce n'est pas correcte de frapper une jeune fille ! _(Ange y : Bah comme sans n'est pas une, y a pas de problème !)_

S : J'm'en fou !

Y : (fusillant Sanzo) On va pas y passer le nuit ! Si vous voulez pas avoir votre dieu contre vous, je vous conseil de nous héberger !

S : Laissez les entrer sinon je sens qu'elles vont nous faire une crise !

R et Y : J'vais le buter !

Ils mangèrent tout ce qu'on leur apporta, puis allèrent dans leur chambre où ils dormaient tous ensemble même si les filles ne devaient pas se trouvait dans la même chambre qu'eux, ils avaient déplacé leur lit dans leur chambre.

Un très jeune moine entra alors qu'ils étaient en train de jouer au carte, fumer, boire des bières.

Petit moine : (choqué) On a pas le droit de fumer ni de boire des bières !

Y : (en rajoutant une couche) C'est quoi ce bonze corrompu ! Sanzo c'est pas des manières pour un bonze ! _(Ange y : Fumez tue ! L'alcool nuit gravement à la santé !)_

Petit moine : Pourquoi les deux filles sont dans votre chambre ?

G : C'est pas pour les demis portions dans ton genre ! Tes oreilles sont trop innocentes pour l'entendre !

H : Gojyo tu vas l'effrayer !

Moine : (arrivant) Elles ne peuvent pas rester ici !

S : Je m'en débarrasserais bien mais j'peux pas ! Et puis si (montrant Yumie) je la laisse seule, elle risquerait de se tirer ! _(Angel r : Et alors ca nous ferait des vacances !)_

G : (avec un sourire pervers) Puis ca met plus d'ambiance !

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent dans un petit village. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour se reposer. Goku se jeta sur la nourriture. 

Une bande s'approcha de Reï et Yumie buvait au bar mais pas de l'alcool.

Ri : Salut les filles, moi c'est Riji et voici Shoa et Tyl !

R : (faisant du charme) Salut ! Moi c'est Reï et ca c'est Yumie ! _(Angel r : Bon, ce truc, là c Yumie mais c pas important !)_

T : Ca vous dit d'aller faire un tour dans notre chambre mes jolies !

Y : Ca te dit de crier dans les aigus, mon mignon !

Sh : (se rapprochant des filles) c'est qu'elles ont du caractère en plus !

R : Ca vous pose un problème ? 

T : (lui attrapant la taille et la rapprochant de lui) Aucun, ma belle !

Ri : (attrapant Yumie de la même manière) On va aller s'amuser dans notre chambre !

Y : (lui mettant un coup de genoux bien placé) Rêves pas chéri !

Ri : (sortant un couteau) Ne m'oblige pas à abîmer ton jolie visage ! _(Angel r : t'es aveugle ou koi ? Tu veux des lunettes ?)_

G : (s'interposant) Lâchez les, elles m'appartiennent !

R : (envoyant valser Tyl) Et puis quoi encore !

S : (tirant trois balles sur la bande) Cassez vous ou j'vous bute !

G : (aux filles) Ca vous apprendra à vous sapper comme ca !

R : (le regardant dans les yeux) Parce que ca te pose un problème ?

G : (avec un sourire pervers) Moi, aucun ! je préfèrerai même qu'il y est moins de vêtements !

R : (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) Même pas en rêve !

Ils reprirent leur chemin après avoir fait des courses pour finir dans un autre village. Ils atterrirent à nouveaux dans une auberge et prirent trois chambres. Comme toujours ca fut Sanzo qui paya. _(Angel r : Enfin bon, il s'en fou c pas ces sous ! c la trinité bouddhique !)_

H : Sanzo, on fait comment pour les chambres ? 

S : (froid) Pourquoi tu demandes ca à moi ?

H : (avec le sourire) Parce que c'est toi le chef !

G : Reï et Yumie avec moi ! Pas besoin de trois lits, un suffira !

Goku : 'spèce de pervers !

G : Je t'ai pas causé, guenon !

Goku : (se préparant au combat) Tu vas crever !

Ce fut Reï qui mit fin à leur dispute en lançant des boules de feux, au grand étonnement de tous qui s'attendaient à voir Sanzo sortir son revolver et tirer.

R : Vous allez vous la fermer ! Je me croirais à la foire ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'enfoiré !

G : Et alors ma jolie, ca te pose un problème ?

R : (le défiant du regard) Ouai et un gros !

G : Tu veux qu'on règle ca comment ?

R : (faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main) Par la force !

G : (Sortant son Shakujo) Si je gagne, je gagne quoi ? _(Ange y : ce k'il te faut c de l'intelligence mais je crois pas k'il y en est une assez puissante pour toi ! Gojyo : Tu veux crever ! Ange y : J'ai rien dit ! Je crois k'on m'appelle !)_

R : (lançant sa boule de feu) Ce que tu veux, t'as aucune chance !

G : (esquivant l'attaque) Si je gagne, tu m'appartiens !

S : (de mauvaise humeur) Si maintenant, même les filles s'y mettent !

H : (toujours avec le sourire) Faut bien qu'ils se défoulent !

Y : (inquiète) Vous allez les laisser se battre sans rien faire ?

S : J'm'en fou !

Goku : Ca me donne faim !

Y : Vous n'êtes que des cons ! (lançant une vague entre les deux adversaires) On est pas sur un ring !

R : Yumie qu'est ce que tu fou, j'allais lui exploser la tronche !

G : C'est plutôt moi qui allait gagner !

H : (changeant de sujet) Sanzo, alors pour les chambre ?

S : Tu m'emmerdes ! Mais j'sens que tu vas me gonfler avec tant que j'aurais pas répondu alors Gojyo et Reï, comme ca vous pourrez finir votre combat, et puis si je te mes avec Goku, vous allez vous entre tuer, après Hakkai et Goku, Yumie avec moi, comme ca si l'envi te prend de te tirer, t'iras pas loin !

Ils allèrent tous ce coucher de bonne heure. Dans la chambre d'Hakkai et de Goku, tout était calme, le petit singe dormait et Hakkai lisait.

------------------------------

Dans celle de Reï et de Gojyo, le combat n'avait aps repris pour éviter de détruire l'auberge.

R : Bon, on déclare match nul pour le moment !

G : Toute façon, on n'a pas le choix ! Dommage, j'avais bien envi de m'éclater avec toi ce soir !

R : Essaye de me toucher pendant mon sommeil et je te tue !

G : (allumant une cigarette) T'inquiètes pas, j'aurais plein d'autre moment pour le faire !

R : Y a aucune chance ! Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre ! _(Ange y : C sur, il préfèrerait crever plutôt que te toucher !)_

G : (avec un sourire pervers) Alors j'ai toutes mes chances, je suis pas un homme !

R : (souriant) T'es optimiste, peut être un peu trop !

------------------------------

Dans la chambre de Sanzo, l'ambiance était froide et assez tendu. _(Angel r : Dommage, moi qui penser qu'on allait avoir besoin d'un extincteur !)_

Y : T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir mit Reï avec Gojyo ? T'as pas peur qu'ils s'entretuent ? S : (cherchant son paquet de cigarette) Bah c'est pas mon problème ! 

Y : J'sais pas comment t'as fait pour être Bonze avec l'attitude que t'as ! T'es un mec égocentrique et arrogant !

S : (allumant une cigarette) Ferme là, je t'ai rien demandé !

Y : (énervée) Tu peux éviter de fumer dans la chambre !

S : (attrapant son revolver et la visant) T'es vraiment une enmerdeuse ! _(Angel r : Ca je confirme !)_

Y : (soutenant son regard) Bah vas y, tire !

S : (tirant juste au dessus de son épaule) C'est pas l'envi qui me manque ! 

Un bruit attira leur attention vers la fenêtre. Alors que Sanzo se dirigeait vers celle-ci, un yokai se jeta sur Yumie et commença à l'étrangler. Lorsque Sanzo s'approcha, le yokai la prit en otage en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge. Le reste de l'équipe débarqua.

R : (ne voyant pas le yokai) On s'est fait attaquer par des monstres………..(l'apercevant enfin) mais je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant !

H : Pourquoi elle ne se sert pas de ses pouvoirs ?

R : Elle n'a plus assez d'énergie !

G : Pour qui travailles tu ?

Yokai : Je suis au service de mon maître le seigneur Kogaiji !

S : (pointant son revolver sur lui) Lâche là !

Yokai : (avec un rire sadique) Tires et c'est elle qui prendra la balle !_ (Angel r : Ca sera pas une grande perte ! L'humanité entière lui sera reconnaissant !)_

S : Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ! J'allais lui tirer dessus avant que t'arrive ! 

H : (étonné) Sanzo, tu vas pas ?

Goku : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Yokai : Livrez moi l'autre fille et laissez moi partir avec !

Y : Faut pas rêver !

Yokai : (lui faisant une entaille au bras) Toi, la ferme !

R : (voyant que Yumie se concentrait) Tu vas pas faire ca ! (pas de réponse) C'est dangereux, tu peux y laisser la vie ! _(Angel r : Bah tu seras enfin débarrassée d'un boulet !)_

Une lumière bleu entoura Yumie et un cyclone _(Ange y : Ouai, un cyclone si je me souviens bien se trouve au-dessus des mers donc l'Éléments eau et vent peuvent l'utiliser !)_ entoura la jeune fille et son agresseur. Lorsque le cyclone disparut, Yumie et le yokai gisaient à terre.

Goku : (touchant le pouls du monstre) Il est mort !

R : (touchant celui de Yumie) Il est faible, mais il bat encore ! _(Angel r : Oh non ! C une petite nature cette fille, une attaque et hop dans les vapes !)_ Elle doit reprendre des forces.

* * *

**Auteur : Alors le verdict ?**

**Angel r : tjs aussi médiocre !**

**Y : pourkoi il m'arrive tjs kelke chose ?**

**R : tu portes la poisse !**

**G : J'aurais bien fais mumuse avec reï !**

**R : Même pas en rêve !**

**Auteur : Laissez moi une petite reviews please !**


	3. Kogaji est de sorti!

**Auteur : Voilà j'suis de retour ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

**G : Pourkoi tu fais la suite ?**

**Auteur : parce ke y a des gens ki me le demandent !**

**G : T'es obligé de nous martyriser comme ca !**

**Auteur : (sourire sadique) Ouai ! Et te plain pas sinon, je me débrouille ke tu crèves !**

**kk-bouillan : Merci pour ta reviews ! J'espère ke la suite te fera autant rire !**

**Angel r : Je sais ke tu l'as lu ms tu pourrais laisser un reviews ! Angel r : non, g la flemme ! Merci kand même pour les commentaires !**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Kogaiji est de sorti !**_

Ils reprirent la route à pied comme jeep, le dragon, était fatigué. Goku, Gojyo et Reï n'arrêtèrent pas de s'engueuler, Sanzo marchait en silence, portant Yumie qui dormait toujours, tirant des balles de temps en temps pour leur faire fermer leur bouche, Hakkai marchait derrière, silencieux avec son dragon sur l'épaule droite. Le soleil commençait à se lever et ils étaient tous crevés par leur nuit. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour se reposer dans un village.

S : (de mauvaise humeur) Reï, ta copine va dormir encore longtemps ? Parce qu'elle commence à être lourde et encombrante ! _(Ange y : Si t'es pas content t'as k'à la lâcher ! Sanzo : d'accord ! Yumie : Aie ! Mais pourkoi t'as fait ca ? Angel r : C pas moi !)_

R : (soufflant) Pff ! Je lui avais dit de faire un régime ! (devant le regard de Sanzo) J'sais pas moi ! Goku : (bavant devant un stand de beignets) J'ai faim ! Sanzo, j'peux en avoir ? 

S : Non !

Goku : Pourquoi ?

H : Prends en lui, comme ça, il se taira !

Y : (ouvrant difficilement les yeux) Hn ! Où suis je ? (voyant Sanzo, et rouge) Pourquoi je suis dans tes bras ?

G : Quelle question, pour être plus proche de toi !

S : (lâchant Yumie avec douceur avant de tirer sur Gojyo) Crève !

G : (évitant une balle de justesse) Tu fais quand même attention à elle !

S : Occupes toi de tes conquêtes !

Y : On est où ?

R : T'as pioncé toute la nuit donc on a avancé pendant ce temps là et Sanzo t'a porté ! Au faites, Sanzo te fais dire que tu devrais faire un régime !

Ils avancèrent dans le village lorsque qu'un voyant les arrêta.

Chi : Je suis Chin Yi-so, je peux vous prédire la suite de votre voyage !

R : Bah besoin, d'abruti dans votre genre, on en a assez dans notre groupe !

G : Vous pourriez me dire si Reï va finir par succomber à mes charmes ?

R : Moi, je peux te le prédire : Y a aucune chance !

G : Et si Sanzo va finir par avouer ses sentiments à Yumie ? (évitant deux balles) C'est pas la peine de t'énerver !

Chi : Je vois le symbole de la mort sur vous ! Et plus particulièrement sur vous ! (montrant Hakkai du doigt) Vous avez beau essayer de tromper votre monde avec cette tête d'innocent mais vous avez le regard d'un criminel !

_(Angel r : Et une belle phrase recopier mot pour mot du bouquin ! Ah il est beau l'auteur ! Auteur : J'vois pas l'intérêt de la modifier, elle est très bien comme elle est ! Angel r : Dis plutôt ke tu veux aps te fatiguer à la changer ! Auteur : (l'électrocutant) J'fais ce ke je veux ! C moi l'auteur !)_

Goku : Mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?

Hakkai resta plongé dans ses pensées. Un Shikigami débarqua. Ils s'apprêtèrent à le détruire lorsqu'une jeune fille de la taille de Goku, les cheveux roux, le massacra.

Rir : Je m'appelle Ririn ! Je viens vous écrabouiller à la place de mon grand frère, Kogaiji !

Goku : c'est ca sœur !

Rir : Attaquez moi ! Allez !

K : (arrivant alors que Sanzo avait attrapé la jeune fille) Je suis Kogaiji, je viens récupérer ma petite sœur !

S : Tu te montres enfin !

G : On te la rends sans problème !

Goku : Tu vas pas récupérer ta sœur et t'enfuir comme ca sans combattre !

Un combat s'engagea entre Goku et Kogaiji puis entre Hakkai et Yaone ainsi qu'entre Ririn et Sanzo.

D : Tu es mon adversaire, Sha Gojyo !

G : (surpris) Jien !

D : Mon nom est Dokugakuji, je suis l'escrimeur personnel de Kogaiji !

G : Quelle surprise de te retrouver ici !

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux frangins. Mais un autre Shikigami débarqua et les deux bande ennemies durent s'entraider pour le vaincre.

S : (retenant Yumie) Tu ne te mêles pas de ca ! (à Reï) Toi non plus !

R : Pauvre con !

Goku : C'est pas vous qui l'avait envoyé ?

Ya : Non !

H : Alors c'est ce voyant étrange !

Une fois le gros montres battue, ils se séparèrent. Le groupe de Sanzo se remit en route et arrivèrent dans une forêt.

Après leurs mésaventures avec le voyant qui s'avérait être l'un des membres de la famille qu'Hakkai avait massacré pour sauver sa femme qui mourut enceinte du monstre qui l'avait retenu, le groupe de Sanzo se remit en route. _(Angel r : Pourkoi tu passes ce passage, il est cool ! Auteur : Mais les lecteurs le connaissent déjà, ils veulent des choses k'ils ne connaissent pas et puis je m'en souviens plus! Angel r : tu es un auteur pathétique ! Auteur : (la grillant) Fermes là ! Angel r : A force d'écrire cette fic tu deviens comme eux !Angel r : Cher lecteurs même si je sais que vous êtes peu nombreux, si vous avez des réclamations à faire, si vous trouver ke l'auteur ne fait pas bien son boulot, écrivez nous !)_

Goku n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de sa jambe cassée, Sanzo le frappait avec son éventail, Gojyo se foutait de lui, Reï écrivait des conneries sur son plâtre, Yumie regardait le paysage et Hakkai conduisait. La jeep se stoppa sans raison. Devant eux se dressait un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, les yeux verts, un tatouage de serpents sur le front, les cheveux longs, verts et raides, _(Angel r : Non, ce n'est pas un ovni !)_ un t-shirt noir et un pantalon noir. Des serpents entouraient ses bras, ses jambes et son torses.

G : Ces quoi ce type ?

Goku : ca pas l'air comestible !

G : Tu penses vraiment qu'à ca !

Goku : Et toi tu penses vraiment qu'aux filles sale pervers !

R : (criant) La ferme !

H : Je ne connais pas cette race de yokai !

R : C'est pas un yokai !

Sh : Salut les filles, ca fait un mois que je vous cours après !

R : Bah tu peux toujours courir !

Goku : Vous vous connaissez !

R : Ca dépend dans quel sens t'emplois connaître ?

G : (se rapprochant d'elle) Tu ne m'aurais pas trompé par hasard ?

R : Chéri, on est pas ensemble ! Et puis je ne sors pas avec les tarés dans votre genre, d'ailleurs lui aussi en fait partie !

Sh : Je me présente je suis Shân ! Livrez moi les filles et je vous laisse repartir sans problème !

R : (en colère) J'aurais du te buter quand j'en avais l'occasion !

Sh : Mais t'en as jamais eu l'occasion ! (ses serpents se transformèrent en serpents géants)

Goku : C'est quoi ca ?

R : Un taré qui se croit tout permis……….ah tu parles des serpents……Shân fait partit des démons qui veulent notre mort !

Goku : Pourquoi ?

R : (avec un sourire sadique) On a juste exterminé plusieurs des leurs ! _(Ange y : c tout ! Bon bah ca vaut pas la peine de gâcher son énergie à les poursuivre ! Angel r : Rien ke pour se débarrasser de toi, ca vaut le coup !)_

Sh : Bah alors Yumie tu dis rien ? T'es pas contente de me voir ?

Y : Va te faire foutre !

Sh : Quel accueil !

Les serpents s'avancèrent dangereusement de la bande. Reï lança plusieurs boule de feu mais cela ne fit rien aux serpents.

R : Faites attention, ils sont venimeux !

S : (écartant Yumie) Toi, tu restes à l'écart !

Y : (énervée) Pourquoi, c'est mon combats !

S : T'as pas encore assez d'énergie et puis c'est un ordre donc m'oblige pas à être violent ! _(Ange y : C de l'abus de pouvoir !)_

Hakkai lança plusieurs boule d'énergie, il réussit ainsi à en tuer un. Goku et Gojyo se mirent à deux sur un des monstres et réussirent à l'exploser sans être touché. Sanzo affrontait Shân qui lui résistait. Reï réussit en augmentant son énergie à vaincre un serpent. Mais il en restait encore sept, Hakkai en détruit un autre mais se retrouva éjecter contre un arbre par le queue d'un autre.

Y : (s'approchant de lui) Ca va ?

H : T'inquiète pas !

Gojyo en sauvant Goku se retrouva mordu à la jambe. Il s'effondra, le poison s'infiltrant à l'intérieur de son corps. Reï accourut vers lui.

R : (criant) Gojyo !

G : (toussant) Ca te dis de jouer les infirmières ma belle ?

R : Tiens le coup ! On va te trouver un antidote ! (l'embrassant)

G : Pourquoi t'as fait ca ?

R : J'sais pas !

Y : (arrivant sur le terrain) Restes avec lui, je m'occupes du restes !

H : Yumie, revenez !

Goku : Sanzo va te tuer !

Y : J'm'en fou !

Il ne restait plus que quatre serpents, Yumie réussit à en détruire un et Goku aussi. Sanzo était en mauvaise posture face à Shân qui était plus puissant que lui. Goku se retrouva expulsé contre Hakkai qui s'était relevé pour combattre. Yumie commençait à plus avoir d'énergie, elle fit donc appelle pour la première fois dans ce monde à son épée. Elle attrapa son collier qui se transforma en épée et trancha le corps de l'avant dernier des monstres. Mais le dernier serpent la prit de vitesse et éjecta son épée.

H, Goku, Gojyo et R : (criant) Yumie !

Alors que le serpent s'apprêtait à mordre la jeune fille, Sanzo lui sauva la vie de justesse. Reï fit apparaître son épée et massacra avec l'aide de Sanzo et de son Sûtra, Shân.

R : (en colère) Où est l'antidote ?

Sh : Donne moi une raison de te la donner !

R : (lui mettant un coup de pied dans le tête) Ca te suffit ? _(Ange y : Déjà k'il en avait pas bcp de neurone mais là, il en as plus !)_

Sh : Tout façon, je vais mourir alors non ca ne me suffit pas !

S : On peux écourter tes souffrances !

Sh : Comment t'as fait pour être Bonze ?

S : Occupes toi de tes fesses !

R : (lui donnant un coup de poing) M'oblige pas à être violente !

Sh : Il est trop tard ton copain est mort donc je vais te le dire : ton sang est un antidote, celui de ta copine aussi !

R : (lui tranchant la tête) Va en enfer !

Goku : J'savais pas que tu pouvais être si violente !

R : Faut pas me chercher !

**

* * *

Auteur : Alors gojyo t'es sage ?**

**G : Euh oui, j'veux pas crever à cause d'un auteur stupide ki c pas écrire ! femme !**

**Auteur : (le grillant) C pas sympa !**

**S : Le tue pas sinon, je pourrais plus me défouler sur lui !**

**Auteur : reviews please !**


	4. Le macaque pète un câble!

Auteur : A causes des exams, g pas pu mettre la suite tout de suite mais là voilà enfin !

**Angel r : tu te cherches encore des excuses bidons !**

**Auteur : (la cramant) Je t'ai pas demandé de commentaires !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hachikô : t'inquiètes pas je peux pas faire mourir l'un de mes souffres douleurs ! Et ce cher Bonze n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! merci de compliment et bonne lecture !**

Lymnilia : Faut pas critiquer sa femme, c jamais un bon plan ! Et Gojyo n'est pas si innocent ke ca ! Et puis tu me connais, j'suis un auteur sadique ! C normal ke ce soit les même délire vu ke c en cours ke je trouves mes idées ! Faut bien faire kelke chose contre l'ennuie ! Je termine sur un : G faim ! Je remercie tous les lecteurs anonymes et Neko (c ca je crois ms j'en suis pas sur !) pour avoir lu ou juste jeté un petit coup d'œil ! 

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Le macaque pète un câble !**_

Reï s'approcha du corps de Gojyo ainsi que les quatre autres. Elle se mit à genoux. Elle attrapa son épée et se trancha le bras et fit de même à Yumie puis elle mit leurs sang dans une bière qu'elle vida et lui fit boire la mixture. _(Ange y : boire du sang de Reï, je préfère crever ! Reï : Toute façon, je ne t'en aurais pas proposée !)_

R : Crève pas !

H : Je vais cicatriser sa blessure ! (après l'avoir fait) Passez vos bras !

R : Gaspilles pas ton énergie !

G : (se réveillant avec un mal de crâne) Bah alors tu m'embrasses pas !

R : Non ! Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'ai cru que t'étais à l'article de la mort donc j'ai voulu qu'avant de mourir tu es embrassé au moins une jeune fille dans ta vie !

G : Donc en résumé, faut que je crève plus souvent !

R : Exacte ! A part que maintenant t'as au moins embrassé une femme dans ta vie ! _(ange y : Ki a dit ke tu était une femme !)_

Hakkai fit un bandage à Reï et à Yumie. Yumie soigna Goku pendant que Reï s'occupait de Hakkai et de Gojyo. Yumie rejoint Sanzo, qui fumait un peu pus loin, pour le soigner.

S : (énervé) Casses toi, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Y : Quel est ton problème ?

S : Quand je donne un ordre, on le respect !

Y : (en colère) Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres ! J'en ai marre de vos sautes d'humeurs, de votre côté arrogant, égoïste, que vous m'empêchiez de combattre, que vous nous tiriez des balles dessus, de…………………………

Il l'embrassa devant la surprise général du Kappa, de l'Éléments, du singe et de l'humain devenu yokai.

Y : (rouge) Pourquoi ?

S : Tu m'énerves ! _(Ange y : C sympa comme réponse ! Toutes les femmes rêves d'entendre dire ca un jour !)_

Y : (le giflant) Pauvre con !

------------------------------

Kan : (regardant la scène) Hn, ca devient vraiment très intéressant ! J'ai bien fait de les envoyer là bas !

Serviteur : Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elles crèves ?

Kan : Non, pas vraiment et à vrai dire ca m'amuse de les voir ainsi !

------------------------------

Personne n'osa faire de remarque et la traversé jusqu'à l'hôtel fut silencieuse. _(Angel r : ca change! C tellement rare ke Yumie se taise !)_Yumie préféra prendre une chambre avec Goku et se coucha s'en manger, Sanzo mangea s'en rien dire et se coucha bientôt rejoint par Hakkai, seul Gojyo et Reï restèrent en bas.

R : J'ai pas tout compris !

G : Quand il s'agit de Sanzo, vaut mieux pas essayer de comprendre !

------------------------------

Dans la chambre de Sanzo, le calme régnait jusqu'à ce qu'Hakkai le rompe.

H : Sanzo ?

S : (froid) Quoi ?

H : Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

S : Elle m'énerve à toujours me contredire, à me dire mes défauts, à être insolente………………….mais j'ai eu si peur lorsqu'elle a faillit…………….

H : Elle t'énerve parce que quand elle est là, tu ne penses plus qu'à toi mais à elle, c'est ca ?

S : (froid) Hn ! Pourquoi je te dis tout ca !

H : (avec un sourire triste) Fais pas le con !

------------------------------

Le réveille fut douloureux pour Yumie qui avait eu du mal à s'endormir à cause des ronflements de Goku et le fait qu'il parlait en dormant.

Reï était de bonne humeur ce qui n'étais pas le cas pour Sanzo _(Ange y : Pour changer !)_, Hakkai rêvasser, Goku se jeta sur le petit déj. L'ambiance fut tendu quand Sanzo descendit déjeuner et cela dura toute la journée.

Alors que la nuit tombée, ils furent attaqué par Kogaiji et sa bande ainsi que plusieurs yokais.

S : Hakkai, je te confis Yumie !

Y : Non mais………………….

S : (la coupant) Fais ce que je te dis et sans protester !

H : Ok ! Allez viens !

G : Et ma jolie, on fait équipe ?

R : Pourquoi pas !

Ya: Je me charge de la fille !

D : Et moi de son copain !

Rir : Je prend le nain de jardin !

Goku : (s'énervant) Je te signal qu'on à la même taille !

K : je m'occupe de Sanzo !

Alors que la bataille entre les deux bandes faisait rage, Hakkai et Yumie se chargeait des yokais. Sanzo qui n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, se retrouva mortellement blessé. _(Angel r : Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, il est nul, c tout ! Sanzo : j'vais te buter ! Angel r : J'ai rien dit ! Au secourrrrssssss !Ange innocent en détresse !)_

Goku péta un câble _(Ange y : c contagieux avec eux !)_ et enleva son contrôleur de pouvoir. Il massacra tous les yokais, Dokugakuji, Kogaiji, Yaone, Ririn. Gojyo s'interposa mais se retrouva massacré, Reï essaya à son tour mais se retrouva dans le même état, même chose pour Hakkai. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Yumie, celle ci ne s'interposa pas.

Y : Goku, calme toi, s'il te plait !

S : (alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la frapper) Ne la touche pas, prend moi pour cible mais laisses là tranquille !

Un combat entre les deux ancien « amis » s'engagea et Sanzo réussit à lui rendre son apparence en récitant une formule _(Auteur : Je me suis tjs demandée pourkoi les magiciens récitent tjs des formules incompréhensibles et j'ai enfin trouvé, c pour faire genre k'ils savent des choses en plus que les autres, pour montrer k'ils sont supérieurs !)_ qui lui remit son contrôleur. Sanzo et Goku s'effondrèrent. Ce fut Hakkai qui les ramena dans l'auberge la plus proche.

Yumie resta au chevet de Sanzo. Goku culpabilisait et passait son temps à s'excuser. Hakkai soignait les blessures du Bonze. Reï et Gojyo retrouvèrent leur joie de vivre lorsqu'ils apprirent que le bonze était sain et sauf.

Goku : J'suis désolé !

G : tu vas t'excuser encore longtemps ? Tu commences à me casser les pieds !

R : Toi quand t'es méchant vaut mieux ne pas être sur ton passage !

Goku : je te retourne le compliment !

R : Moi, je fais la différence entre ami ou ennemi ! _(Ange y : C sur t'as ke des ennemis !)_

------------------------------

Dans la chambre de Sanzo, Hakkai vint chercher Yumie qui n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. _(Angel r : bien sur on y croit tous ! Yumie pas manger c comme ci tu me disais que t'as eu 20 en maths ! Auteur : je te permet pas !)_

H : Viens manger !

Y : J'ai pas très faim !

R : (entrant) C'est pas en restant là, que tu vas le guérir ! J'suis sur que si tu prends des forces ca lui fera plaisir !

H : (parlant pour lui même) T'es quand même la seule qui le met dans un état pareil !

------------------------------

Un plus tard dans la journée, Hakkai vint chercher les autres qui jouaient aux cartes. Il arriva en courant.

G : Qu'est ce qui se passe Hakkai ?

H : Sanzo est réveillé !

Goku : On peut aller le voir ?

H : (souriant) Il voudrait dire deux mots à Yumie avant!

Y : (avançant doucement vers la porte) Yumie est absente pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore…….. bip !

R : (rattrapant sa copine) T'inquiètes pas dans l'état où il est, il pourra pas te courir après…………….

G : Donc si il sort son revolver, cours ! _(Ange y : Le but cT koi, de me rassurer ?)_

Y : Merci, je vais en prendre note !

------------------------------

Yumie entra doucement dans la chambre du bonze. Celui ci était assis sur son lit, lisant un journal. Des bandages lui couvraient tout le torse.

S : Approches !

Y : (avançant prudemment mais gardant une certaine distance) Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

S : Tu m'as encore désobéit !

Y : (énervé) Si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire, c'était pas la peine de m'appeler !

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais deux balles lui frôlèrent les épaules pour finir leur couses dans la porte.

------------------------------

Derrière la porte, Goku, Reï et Gojyo écoutaient la conversation. _(Ange y : Vous pourriez respecter l'intimité des gens ! )_

H : Vous savez ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte !

G : (évitant les balles) Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend?

Goku: Parce que t'es un pervers!

G : Baka !

H : (souriant et sur une voix calme) Laissez moi un peu de place ! _(Ange y : Hakkai, je te connaissait pas comme ca !)_

R : Ca devient intéressant ! Euh…elle est pas censée courir à ce moment là !

G : (avec un sourire pervers) c'est plus amusant si elle reste !

------------------------------

S : (froid) J'ai pas fini ! (se rapprochant d'elle) Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ? Pourquoi tu m'énerves ? Pourquoi je t'empêche de te battre ?

Y : (soutenant son regard) Vas y !

S : Quand je me bas, je me bas pour moi mais quand tu es sur le terrain, j'arrive pas à me concentrer et ca m'énerve !

Il la plaqua contre la porte, faisant sursauter les petits curieux qui se trouvaient derrière, et l'embrassa profitant de l'ouverture de sa bouche pour y glisser sa langue.

------------------------------

R : (chuchotant) Ca devient chaud !

G : Bah c'est pas un timide notre bonze !

R : On en apprend tous les jours !

------------------------------

S : T'attends pas à ce que j'te dise tout le tralala ! (ouvrant la porte faisant tomber ses quatre compagnons) Alors ca vous a plus ?

G : Très intéressant ! (il attrapa Yumie alors que Sanzo s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, la mettant comme bouclier !)

S : (ne tirant pas) J'vais te buter !

R : Mais notre bonze à vraiment un faible pour Youyou !

------------------------------

Kan : C'est mieux que les feux de l'amour ! Y a des fois, je me dis que je suis super intelligente ! _(Auteur : Ah non, ca va pas recommencer ! Angel r : Je trouve pas le générique de la série ! Auteur : Je l'ai brûlé !)_

_K'est ce ki attend nos 2 héroïnes ? Sanzo tueras t'il Gojyo ? Kanzenon interviendra t'elle dans les feux de l'amour version Saiyuki ? Hakkaï va t'il devenir de plus en plus pervers ? (là je m'égare un peu) reï embrassera t'elle encore Gojyo ?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre !_

* * *

**Auteur : reviews please ! Et dites moi vos impressions !**


	5. Nos amis les poissons!

**Auteur: Eh voilà tjs en retard pour faire la suite! Je vous fais toutes mes excuses, j'étais encore en bac blanc français! **

**Bouhou, des devoirs, tjs des devoirs! Enfin bon voilà la suite!**

**Angel r: c pas trop tôt!**

**Auteur: Réponses aux reveiws!**

**Neko (enfin pour linstant) : Alors ca va mieux? T'es + malade? Merci pour mes exams! C ds 2 semaines, enfin je suis pas là pour raconter ma pauvre vie! Goku, t'inquiètes pas, je vais rien lui faire!**

**Lymnilia: Merci pour ta revews! Eh oui, l'influence des feux de l'amour sur els jeunes! Non, je déconne! Ki c sanzo regarde peut être la série en cachette! Je veux bein ke tu me harcèle tant ke tu es sympa ca va! Ms comme je te connais ca va aps durer c ca? C le calme avant la tempète?**

**angel rei : merci ms gojyo est pas mort! Ange y: maheureusement pour certain! Mais tu c ki c ki va souffri ds ce chapitre? Je sais ke ca va te faire plaisir c pour ca ke je te le dédis!**

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture!**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Nos amis les poissons ou Kanzenon, le retour !**_

_(Angel r : Elle va pas oser nous faire un chapitre sur les poissons ! Et puis koi encore ! Pourkoi pas faire une fic sur les tomates ! Auteur : ms je peux parler du texte vivre avec les pigeons que j'étudie en Anglais ! Angel r : Non ca ira !Angel r :Et comment ca Kanzenon est de retour ? Auteur : Bah, elle revient ! Angel r : Bon, bah ravie de vous avoir connu ! Ange y : K'est ce ke tu lui as encore fait ? Angel r : Je lui est cramé les cheveux ! Auteur : Comme tu es pathétique !)_

La jeep avait déjà parcouru plusieurs kilomètre. Goku, Gojyo et Reï n'avaient pas arrêté une seconde de s'engueuler. Sanzo avait du leur tirer dessus plusieurs fois. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une ville, Goku et Gojyo commencèrent à se bagarrer, se qui déstabilisa Hakkai. Ce dernier fit une fausse manœuvre, envoyant tout ce beau monde dans l'eau. Ils furent tous trempé sauf le dragon blanc qui se retransforma avant.

S : (coulant les deux responsable de cette chute) Je vais vous buter ! Pauvre con ! Enfoiré !

H : Sanzo arrête tu vas les tuer !

R : (avec un sourire sadique) Bah toute façon ca sera pas une grande perte !

G : (à moitié sous l'eau) répète un…(ayant la tête sous l'eau)…peu ca………(Sanzo lui replongea la tête sous l'eau)…..si tu peux !

R : (criant) Hein ? _(Ange y : On dit comment ! Mal élevée !)_ Tu peux me la refaire ?

G : 'spèce de……….(cette fois ce fut Goku qui lui mit la tête sous l'eau)…

R : De ?

H : (avec un grand sourire) Une chance, il fait un soleil magnifique !

S : Tu parles d'une chance ! J'suis trempé à cause de ces cons !

Goku : j'ai la……….

S : (lui mettant un coup d'éventail) Ferme là !

R : Au faites quelqu'un à vu Yumie ?

S : (essayant de garder son calme) Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

Goku : On la pas vu !

Y : (arrivant trempé avec tous leurs sac) Désolée, j'suis partie les récupérer !

S : (lui donnant un coup d'éventail) Baka, la prochaine fois préviens !

G : Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi !

S : (le frappant aussi) La ferme !

G : (avec un sourire pervers) Yumie, j'adore vraiment ta façon de t'habiller !

Son haut blanc était devenu complètement transparent. Sanzo lui mit sa veste de moine.

G : Pourquoi tes affaires sont pas en blanc ?

R : Pour pas que les pervers dans ton genre viennent regarder ! _(Ange y : c ce k'on appelle de tac au tac ! le premier ki dit TV, il s'en prend une !)_

Goku : Yumie, tu ferais un très jolie moine !

Y : Thank you ! _(Angel r : Fait pas genre ke tu sais parler Anglais, on sait tous ke c faut !)_

G : Sanzo-chou, tu vas avoir de la concurrence !

S : La ferme !

Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit ici, étant donné qu'il restait encore plusieurs kilomètre pour aller à la ville la plus proche.

Pendant leur sommeil, un jeune homme avec les cheveux blonds, grand et une cigarette dans la bouche, s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds vers le petit groupe.

Sans que personne ne sente sa présence, il envoya une flèche empoisonné dans le cou de Reï avant de viser Yumie mais celle-ci sentant sa présence, esquiva la flèche. L'homme s'échappa avant qu'elle puisse se mettre en position de combat. Tout le reste du groupe se réveilla, voyant Yumie accroupi devant le corps de Reï qui était en sueur et prise de tremblements.

R : (à Yumie) Ne t'attends pas à que je te lègue quelque chose, t'es pas sur mon testament ! _(Ange y : Salope même sur le point de mourir tu me lègues rien !Enfin, la plus belle chose que tu peux me donner c bien que tu meurs !)_

G : (paniqué) Faut faire quelque chose !

R : (ayant du mal à parler !) Je connais ce poison, seul un dieu peut me guérir !

Une lumière blanche apparut devant eux, faisant place à la déesse Kanzenon.

K : Je peux pas vous laisser seul cinq minutes !

Y : Je te signal, Kanzenon que……………..

K : Maman s'il te plait !

G, H, S, Goku : (étonnés) Quoi ?

H : Tu es sa fille ?

Y : Pas vraiment, seulement sa fille adoptive !

K : Ouai, je m'ennuyer alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas avoir une fille ! _(Angel r : Bah t'aurais pu choisir mieux !)_ (devant leur air choqué) Bien sur que c'est pas comme ca que ca c'est passé ! (avec un sourire sadique) Konzen, ca te fais pas plaisir de sortir avec ma fille ?

S : (énervé) Je ne suis pas Konzen ! Yumie pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Y : (baissant la tête) Bah j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal !

R : (agonisant) Et moi vous m'oubliez !

K : Plus tard ! _(Angel r : Elle en a rien à faire de moi ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c ca fille ! C koi c déesse tarée ! Enfin, bon maintenant je comprend mieux de ki Yumie tient sa folie !)_

Y : Tu m'en veux ?

S : (l'embrassant) Toi, non mais (redevenant froid et montrant Konzenon) elle si !

K : Ingrat, tu devrais me remercier pour toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé !

S : (froid) Cites moi en une ?

K : La fois où j'ai du embrasser Gojyo pour lui prendre du sang et ensuite te faire une transfusion !

Y : T'as embrassé Sanzo !

K : Circonstance oblige !

Y : Je vais te……

K : N'oublie pas que je suis ta mère !

R : (utilisant ces dernières forces pour crier) Vous pourriez m'enlever ce foutu poison !

K : Oups, je l'avais complètement oublié ! (se tournant vers le moine et ses compagnons) Je ramène Reï et Yumie avec moi, le temps de soigner Reï et je vous les ramène !

Goku : Pourquoi emmener Yumie, elle est pas malade ?

K : J'ai plusieurs choses à lui dire ! Mais ne vous arrêtez pas !

Elles remontèrent toutes les trois dans le ciel. Konzenon soigna Reï qui se remit sur pied en un jour.

R : Je vais mieux, pourquoi ne pas nous ramener ?

K : Pour la simple et bonne raison que………….Vous connaissez l'histoire d'un certain Khaled?

Y : Bien sur !

K : Bah, il s'est échappé de sa prison sur terre! Drys, l'un de ses compagnons et celui qui est responsable de l'empoisonnement de Reï, devait vous éliminer car vous êtes un obstacle pour le projet d'Khaled !

R : Mais alors les autres ont besoin de nous !

K : Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, vous ne pouvez pas vous en mêler ! Ils sont assez forts pour y arriver tout seuls !

R : Mais il a été emprisonné pour avoir tuer plusieurs humains et avoir essayer de prendre le contrôle de la Terre !

K : C'est un ordre de l'Empereur !

Pendant ce temps sur Togenkyo, les jours passaient. Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku et Gojyo durent affronter Khaled qui voulait éliminer tous les humains de ce monde, les trouvant trop impures ainsi que tous les monstres ! Ensuite, il aurait pris le paradis céleste ! Mais Hakkaï l'empêcha de réaliser son projet en le tuant. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis que Kanzenon avait emmené les deux Eléments, les quatre élus avançaient toujours vers l'ouest.

G : Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent ?

H : Sanzo tu devrais ralentir sur les cigarettes !

S : Je………………………………………..

La jeep freina d'un coup faisant tomber Goku et Gojyo de la voiture.

S : Hakkai qu'est ce que tu fou ?

H : Mais c'est pas moi !

Reï et Yumie apparurent devant eux. Reï portait une chemise blanche entrouverte laissant apparaître un mini haut noir, moulant s'attachant dans le cou, un pantalon noir avec des chaînes. Yumie portait le même haut qu'avant mais en noir, la même veste, et une jupe noir entrouverte à mi-cuisse sur les côtés, longue.

Y : (regardant sa jupe, criant) Kanzenon, je vais te tuer !

R : Bah ca pas que des avantages d'être sa fille !

Y : Je déteste les jupes !

Goku : (se jetant sur elles) Salut les filles ! Vous avez à manger ?

R : Non, mais je crois qu'il y a une ville pas très loin !

G : Vous foutiez quoi ? _(Angel r : mais on fait ce k'on veut t'es pas notre mère !)_

R : Oh, t'étais inquiet mon petit chéri ?

G : (rouge) T'aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles ?

R : (faisant l'innocente et montrant Yumie) C'est ca faute !

Y : On n' pas pu venir plus tôt, l'histoire avec Khaled ne nous concernait pas !

H : Comment ca ?

R : Bah en faites on n'en sait pas plus que ca !

Y : (s'approchant du bonze) Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prév…………….

S : (l'embrassant puis la frappant avec l'éventail) La prochaine fois, préviens !

**

* * *

Auteur: eh voilà j'espère ke ca vous a plus!**

**R: G faillit mourir!**

**Y: ca c pas grave! Ce sera une plaie de moins pour l'humanité! Et puis vaut mieux toi ke moi!**

**Konzenon: ca t'apprendra à pas être sympa avec moi, j'aurais dun te laisser mourir! Ms cT pas ds le scénario malheureusement!**

**Goku: Moi je mangerais tout le tps si je pouvais écrire le scénario!**

**S: je vous ferais disparaître!**

**Auteur: Merci de laisser une petite ou une grande reviews! Je vais essayer de calmer, et d'empêcher mes persos de changer le scénario! **


End file.
